Generally, almost all vehicle closure latch mechanisms provide a releasable latching method to secure a closure to a vehicle structure in order to close an access opening. Typically, the closure latch mechanism includes a latch bolt mounted to the closure which engages a latch assembly mounted to the vehicle structure upon the closure moving to the closed position. When latched, the latch bolt is typically resisted and restrained from moving in one or several directions, but the latch bolt is still allowed to move relative to the latch assembly in some other direction. When a latch bolt is allowed to move relative to the latch assembly, and such a latch assembly is subjected to random vibrations associated with the operation of a vehicle, noise is created through the physical contact between the latch bolt and the latch assembly. Also, if the latch bolt is rigidly mounted to the closure, and the latch bolt is allowed to move, the closure may come in and out of contact with the vehicle structure during operation of the vehicle thereby causing noise to be created. Such noise is annoying to vehicle passengers, especially when such closure latch mechanisms are used in various vehicle passenger compartment door applications, such as vans.